1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a fishing line casting assist device which includes a rotatable journaled line retaining member, having a weight coupled thereto such that the device can be positioned with the weight creating a retaining force for retaining a fishing line extending from a reel and around the retaining member prior to casting and where the casting of a weighted lure or bait at the distal end of the fishing line forces the retaining member to rotate against the initial restraining force of the weight to a non-line retaining position
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR Sections 1.97-1.99.
Heretofore, various devices have been proposed for assisting in the holding, releasing and casting of a fishing line. Examples of some of these prior devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 2,179,413 Kolosso, V. J. 2,650,448 Lichtig, S. H. 2,680,925 Grunwald, M. F. et al. 2,810,982 Bucciarelli, N. D. 2,846,804 Elliot, J. 3,307,287 Hagen, H. L. 3,309,810 Hannon, W. F. 4,746,253 Simmons, B. R ______________________________________
As disclosed in the Bucciarelli U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,982 and the Elliott U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,804 a common type of prior art fishing line retaining mechanism utilizes a spring mechanism.
As will be described in greater detail below, the casting assist device of the present invention utilizes a journaled rotatable line retaining member having a weight coupled thereto for creating a retaining force for retaining a fishing line until it is cast whereupon the force developed during casting causes the weight and the retaining member to rotate to a non-retaining position at some point in time during the cast where the line is free to flow out of the reel.